


Exhibitionism

by tellemonstar



Series: February Fun [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary 2021: Location Location Location, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellemonstar/pseuds/tellemonstar
Summary: 5 times the Devil got his Detective all sexed up in public, and 1 time she turned the tables.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: February Fun [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179035
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145
Collections: Lucifer (TV) Foxy's Collection of Smut





	1. The Parking Garage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever seen the movie 'The Wedding Date' with Debra Messing and Dermott Mulroney, you'll know which scene inspired this. Only this is a lot more explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge prompts:  
> Fuckruary 2021: Location Location Location  
> Location: All about cars (parking garage)  
> Quote: “You have to keep quiet.”

It had been a long, frustrating and mostly fruitless day of interviews and all Detective Chloe Decker wanted to do right at that moment was go home, take her shoes off and drink a really big glass of wine. She was just waiting for the elevator to arrive at the parking garage level, so she could head to her car. Finally, after what seemed like forever the car stopped and the doors opened. She stepped out and began walking purposefully to her car. She could hear a couple of young rookies, still in uniform, heading towards the elevator that would take them to their department in the precinct. She strode purposefully across the parking garage, heading to her car.

Lucifer had left earlier when it had been time to do paperwork, as was his habit. So it was with a slight jolt of surprise that she noted him leaning against a column waiting for her. “I thought you left.”

“I did. But I just dropped my car back at LUX.”

“Oh, okay, well, I was just going to head home and have a glass of wine.” She looked at him and gave him a small, tired smile. “You coming?”

He stepped towards her and put a hand against her door, preventing her from opening it. He put the other hand on her car as well, effectively trapping her between him and the car. He bent his head enough to press his forehead against her, but otherwise didn’t touch her. “In a hurry, are we, Detective?”

A spike of heat pinged from her belly into her core. She knew she was perfectly safe, but there was something slightly predatory in his stance, and it was doing things for her she decided to examine more closely at another time. She licked suddenly dry lips. “I guess not.”

“Good. Because I’m going to take my time.” He moved his head to whisper directly in her ear, his left hand moving down to rest on her hip. She inhaled sharply, a tiny part of her brain worrying that they would be seen, since the parking garage wasn’t exactly private. She shoved that part down. His head moved closer, and he caught her earlobe in his teeth, his tongue laving at the spot where ear met neck. Her head fell back, thudding gently against the car door. “Liked that, didn’t you?”

She nodded, her brain too scrambled to produce speech. The hand on her hip moved to the front of her jeans and progressed slowly between her legs, cupping her firmly. “I’m going to make you cum right here in the parking garage, Detective. Where anyone might hear you. Maybe your boss? Maybe Daniel? I bet he never made you cum in public.”

Chloe couldn’t really think anymore. Lucifer didn’t need his desire mojo to get her hot and bothered. He just needed to keep doing what he was doing so she could simply come apart. His fingers pressed against her core through her jeans and she shifted her hips, wanting more friction.

“Uh uh, that’s naughty,” he said, removing his hand and causing her to protest the loss. Footsteps echoed across the pavement and he adjusted his stance so she was mostly hidden from view. The light in this section of the parking garage had gone out and had yet to be fixed, so it was shadowy enough for anyone just passing by not to get a real close look at them. Returning his hand to her hip, he moved upwards, trailing his fingers up her torso under her shirt to trail them over her breasts. He continued in barely a whisper. “Mmmm. You do have such lovely breasts, darling. I love seeing them peeking out from whichever shirt of mine you’ve pilfered for the evening. And of course, I love sucking on those lovely pert nipples until you’re writhing underneath me, calling my name, whilst I’ve got fingers three knuckles deep in your pussy.”

Her eyelids fluttered, and her breath was coming in pants now. She let out a breathy little moan. He could feel his cock straining against his pants but ignored it for now. More footsteps could be heard, joined by voices. “You have to be quiet, unless you want an audience to our little game.”

He stepped closer, pressing her firmly against the car, and moved his hand out from under her shirt and back between her legs, this time flexing his fingers repeatedly. She could feel his erection against her thigh and buried her face in his shoulder. Her breath came even faster now as she approached the point of no return. “That’s a girl, cum for me now.”

She did just that, muffling any sound in his shoulder as her body shuddered from the orgasm. When she regained the ability to support her own body, she pulled back and looked up at him. Her capacity for speech had yet to return, but she gently shoved his shoulders and he stepped back to lean against the car beside her. As her brain started functioning once more, she simply said, “Huh.”

“Indeed.”

Shaking her head, and forcing herself not to be at all embarrassed, Chloe unlocked the car and got in. Lucifer walked around to the passenger side, and with a satisfied smirk on his face, got in as well.


	2. One Night At Lux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That corner where the staircase to the penthouse elevator is lovely and dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckruary Challenge 2021 prompts
> 
> Trope/Kink: Public Sex / Exhibitionism   
> Location: Lux (bar, booth, dance floor)

LUX was packed. It seemed liked everyone in LA had come out for the evening. Chloe sat at the bar and sipped the wine Lucifer had ordered for her while she waited for him to finish his set. The club-goers were under his spell; even without using his mojo, he was a consummate performer and had the crowd eating out of his hand. Finishing the last sing, he stood and bowed, telling the club-goers to enjoy themselves. He caught her eye and winked, then strode over to the bar to stand in front of her.

“Hello darling,” he said, leaning in so she could hear him.

“Hi.” The suit he’d worn for this evenings appearance with a dark purple, which he’d matched with a lighter purple shirt and a vest that was the same colour as his suit. His pocket square was purple and white check, she noted.

“Don’t you look ravishing this evening” he stated, taking in her dress. It was blue and floaty and just barely hit her knees. The heels she’d paired with it would do lovely things to her bum, he knew. He drank in the sight of her, delighting in the way the club lights shined on her hair, giving the appearance of an aura around her. The music changed and the song that came on had a low throbbing bass beat, and created a very sexy mood in the club.

Chloe finished her wine, feeling herself heating up under the intensity of Lucifer’s gaze. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. With a slightly lewd grin, he pulled her from the stool and lead her out onto the dance floor. The club-goers were bumping and grinding with their partners or the first available individual, and he lead her through them, guiding her to the corner where the staircase turned. It was shadowy, and they were most likely to be fairly undisturbed. With a seductive glimmer in his eye, he turned them so her back was against the two walls.

“That dress does things to me, Detective,” he said, his mouth barely an inch from her ear. “I’m going to have my way with you right here on the dance floor, surrounded by all these people.”

She moaned softly as he squeezed her butt, pulling her hips closer to him. He trailed his fingers along the backs of her thighs, just skimming the hem of her dress. She bit his lower lip, full and luscious, causing him to groan and tighten his grip. He edged his hand under the skirt of her dress, skimming up the back of her thighs and sliding under her knickers. She felt herself grow wet and dropped her head onto his chest.

He stepped closer, pressing his lower body against hers, and parted her legs. Dear Dad, he could smell her arousal and felt her heartbeat quicken. He felt his erection, always close when she was near, come to full attention, straining against his pants. Skimming both hands up under the sides of her dress now, he found her knickers and yanked the material, ripping them. He stuffed them into his pocket with one hand and with the other ran a finger along her hot, wet folds.

She inhaled sharply when his finger brushed over the sensitive places between her legs. She wiggled her hips, wanting more friction from him. He obliged, rubbing his finger back and forth over her clit, sending spikes of pleasure through her. She slid a hand between them and popping the button on his pants, then slipped her hand down to stroke him.

“Cheeky minx,” Lucifer muttered, fingers now sliding into her, thumb stimulating her clit. Someone bumped into him, causing him to groan as Chloe’s thumb stroked his balls as they did. He increased the pace of his fingers and keeping her mouth close to her ear said, “Cum for me, darling.”

With those words she did, letting out a low moan muffled by his chest. Once the orgasm had run its course, she undid his belt and freed him completely, then hooked one leg around him, pulling his hips against her. He lifted her slightly and buried himself in her. He thrust slowly, wanting to draw out the experience.

If anyone had told her a year before that she’d be having sex in a crowded nightclub, Chloe would have wondered what they were smoking. Now, however, with the Devil for her partner, it was more wondering where he’d seduce her next. She felt his heartbeat speeding up and rocked her hips against him, as his arm came around to rest under her butt and steady her. He pressed his other hand against the wall, holding them both up.

She lifted her head and kissed him, tongues meeting and fighting for dominance. She squeezed her inner muscles around him, wanting to send them both into orgasm soon. He could feel himself reaching the peak and knew she was close too. With a few final hard and fast thrusts, he sent them both over the edge.

They were both breathing heavily and needed to cling to each other for support for a few minutes whilst they regained their breath and the capacity for movement. Once she regained control of her limbs, Chloe unhooked her legs from around Lucifer’s waist and pulled the front of her dress back down. He did up his pants and belt. She took a step forward and winced slightly at the twinge in her thigh muscle. Lucifer noticed her wince and said, “What’s wrong?”

“Think I strained a muscle in my thigh.”

He frowned and then said, “I’ll give it a massage when we get upstairs.”

She nodded, and they made their way up to the penthouse, none of the club goers any the wiser.


	3. The Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe goes on a picnic with her Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress Chloe is wearing is the one from my story, Restless. ;)   
> This is slightly inspired by that behind-the-scenes photo from 5B.
> 
> Prompts:  
> Location: In Nature & Parks  
> Trope/Kink: Coming Untouched

Chloe could hardly believe she’d managed to get Lucifer to agree to a picnic, of all things. Her fussy, dirt-despising Devil had agreed to her request. Now that she thought about it, he’d agreed a little too quickly, but she had just given him a blow-job, so it probably had something to do with that. She smirked to herself as she stood in front of her wardrobe, deciding what to wear. A white sun-dress with large red flowers on it caught her eye, and remembering his reaction the first time she’d worn it, she decided to wear it again. The top of the bodice scooped low at the front and reveal hints of her breasts. She decided to wear her hair loose, something she only did outside the workplace, and slipped on soft white sandals to finish the outfit.

She headed downstairs to grab her things - sunscreen, the picnic blanket she’d brought after seeing the state of her old one, and her phone. Her mother had Trixie for the weekend and was under strict instructions not to contact her unless Trixie was actually sick or injured or some other major disaster had happened. Other than that, she didn’t want to know. There was a knock at the front door and she opened it to find Lucifer standing there in what was as casual as he got; slacks and a dress shirt but no vest or jacket.

“Hi,” she said, smiling up at him.

“Darling, you are a feast for the eyes,” he complimented, devouring her with his eyes as he spoke.

“Well, I thought you might like this dress.”

“Indeed. I remember it quite well,” he said, leaning closer to breathe in her scent.

“Good. We should probably go now, to get a decent spot.” 

“Yes, well, you do insist on this exercise, don’t you?”

“Yep.” 

He sighed, but nodded, and taking the blanket from her, headed to his car. Chloe grinned as she turned to lock her door, but schooled her face into smooth, nonchalant lines before she caught up to him. 

The drive to the park was relatively quick, especially since Lucifer liked to break every speed limit he could. Chloe secretly enjoyed this, but wasn’t about to tell her Devil that. Fortunately, this part of the park was reasonably quiet; Chloe suspected it had something to do with the small carnival set up on the other side of the park. 

She walked over to a spot at the base of an enormous tree and took the blanket from Lucifer who had the carrier with their food in it. She spread the blanket and laid down, propped up on one arm while she watched him set up the food, eyes half-closed. In typical Lucifer fashion, the spread was decadent and over the top. Adding a final flourish, he lowered himself to the blanket next to her, facing her.

“This is nice, isn’t it?” she asked, leaning over to kiss him softly. 

“Mmm hmm. Anything I do with you is always nice, Detective,” he said. He reached towards one of the platter of food and plucked a chocolate-coated strawberry from it. He put it to her lips, and she bit into it, feeling the mix of tartness and sweetness hit her tongue.

They ate their food slowly, just enjoying each other’s company. She’d been so busy lately with work that they hadn’t really had a chance to spend much time together apart from on the job and evenings. Not that their evenings together weren’t great, but sometimes, especially when she had Trixie, they didn’t necessarily get to just be in each other’s presence uninterrupted.

They talked about silly things, unimportant things, and avoided stressful subjects. They shared kisses - some chaste, some less so, and had a tickle fight. She’d discovered her Devil was just as ticklish as she was, and she could sneak attack him if she distracted him. 

At some point Chloe wound up laying on her back, her head in Lucifer’s lap whilst he leaned against the trunk of the tree. She let her eyes go half-closed, and a light breeze played with the hem of her dress. Lucifer toyed idly with a loose strand of her hair, and she was utterly relaxed.

“I got quite a jolt seeing you in that dress this morning. It brought back interesting memories of our weekend at the beach house,” he said, his voice low and silky smooth. 

“That’s one of the reasons I wore it,” she said, smiling up at him and fluttering her eyelashes. “I’m hoping you’ll take me out of it when we get home.”

“De-tec-tive,” he purred, giving her title three syllables like he did when he was aroused or surprised. “I’m going to do better than that.”

She watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down and licked her lips. “Oh, really?”

He continued toying with her hair and continued. “Yes, really.”

A shiver of arousal ran through her. He really could do all kinds of things to her.

“Remember when we finally, finally, had sex?” 

How could she forget, she thought but nodded 

“I’d been dreaming about it for years, since you first kissed me on the beach. Your lips were the sweetest thing I’d tasted.” His voice dropped an octave as he thought about all the nights she’d been in his fantasies. “The fantasies were even better when I had a wank that night. If bashing the bishop really could send you blind, it would have that night.”

She laughed at that, although she was thoroughly turned on by his admission that she’d been his spank bank material, especially considering she’d spent many a lonely night with her vibrator imagining it was him - even when she was dating a certain murderer she tried not to think about.

“Mind you, DJ Dingus had no qualms telling me how good you were in bed, so I was fairly anxious to shut him up, but also get you between the covers. Then you came and well, you know what happened. Still the best I’ve ever had, by the way.” 

Her heart flip-flopped at that. She was the best lover the Devil had ever had? It was only because she knew he never lied that she believed it. She remembered the night well. She’d been nervous until they’d thrown themselves at each other, and then all the nerves had simply disappeared. 

“Nearly lost control before you were halfway through when you were sucking me off. All those noises you were making. Delighful. Not quite as good as my first taste of that glorious pussy, but then it’s hard to beat that. You were so wet and willing.” 

She swallowed hard, feeling herself get wet as he recounted his highlights of their first night together. “Of course, all of that paled when I finally got my cock inside you, all wet and warm and ready. I was worried I’d cum straight away with you spread out on my sheets, your hair fanned out behind you, messy from my hands in it when you sucked me off.”

She closed her eyes and her fingers flexed against the blanket beneath her She couldn’t believe she was going to cum here in the park where anyone could hear or see her, without him even touching her. She could feel his growing arousal near her ear. A jogger ran past on the path less than 2 meters from them, shortly followed by a girl on a bike. 

He was relentless. “Of course, there was the beach house where you wore that dress for the first time and we had ourselves a conversation. Then later a certain naughty Detective went down on me on the couch and completely blew my mind, then shagged me so my brain melted out my ears. If I recall correctly, and I do, there was a hot tub and a red bikini involved at one point as well.”

He smiled at her suggestively, pleased with the reaction he was causing. Her breath was coming faster and he could smell her arousal like it was a perfume. He felt himself get harder, his erection pressing against his Detective’s ear. “I also recall, shortly after we got together, a particularly tedious surveillance job that turned a lot more fun when a very frisky Detective got her hands on me in the car. We nearly got caught by those uniforms, but you managed to convince them to go elsewhere before you came.” 

That did it. She remembered that particular surveillance. She’d been bored and Lucifer was looking particularly attractive and he’d been eating a lollipop with such carnality that she’d jumped him. She was thankful the uniformed officers had been willing to accept her orders to check the perimeter over the radio so she could cum in peace. 

She opened her eyes to look at him, and at that moment he chose to put one of the last remaining strawberries to his mouth and bit in. Her fingers scrabbled for purchase on the blanket and she shifted her hips as the orgasm hit her. She bit her lip to suppress her moan. She felt him shudder against her as he let himself cum as well. 

Chloe breathed in deeply, trying to slow her breath, and regain some control over her own body again. They really had to stop doing this, but she found she quite liked the surprise of being completely overtaken by her desire whenever Lucifer could get her off. She looked up at him, and saw his head was resting against the trunk of the tree, his eyes closed. She sat up, and rising to her knees, kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. 

“Did you enjoy your picnic Detective?”

“Yeah, I did. Now, let’s go home so you can get me out of this dress again.” She stood up, and he allowed her to pull him to his feet. They packed up and headed to the car, ready to go back to the penthouse.


	4. Under The Beachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's parent information night at Trixie's future school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> Trope/Kink: Public Sex / Exhibitionism   
> Trope/Kink: Clothed Sex  
> Location: Education Places   
> Trope/Kink: Finger-Fucking

It was opening night at the high school Chloe wanted to send Trixie to. This night was just for the parents to speak with teachers and otherwise check out the facilities without their offspring. Dan had taken Trixie through the evening before and she had been quite taken with the school, which took 7th through 12th grade students.

Chloe hadn’t wanted to do go alone and had managed to get Lucifer to come with her by promising to let him shag her however he liked afterward. This brought a cat-who-ate-the-canary grin to his face, and he had agreed. Which is why they were both currently standing attentively listening to the school’s principal speak about the virtues of the school.

Before the rather boring speech, there had been a tour of the school. Teachers had led several groups of parents around, showing various classrooms for specific subjects like chemistry, art, etc. The auditorium and gymnasium combined where they had school assemblies, pep rallies, and basketball games. The football and hockey fields, and the running track.

The principal finished and encouraged them to look around and more closely inspect any areas they liked. The entire school was open to them. Lucifer offered Chloe his arm, which she accepted and led her away from the crowds of parents. Led lead them on a meandering course until they were outside again. Chloe felt the cool evening air playing with her ponytail and wondered just where her partner was going. He hadn’t seemed interested in any one particular area - she knew he was only there because she had asked him to come with her.

She was a little surprised when they wound up on the football oval. “What are you-”

“Hush now, Detective,” he said cutting her off. A few minutes later they were deep under the bleachers. He pressed her up against one of the metal poles that created the main part of the frame and kissed her, long and deep, making her blood hum.

“If we get caught...” she trailed off as his hands slid under her shirt.

“That just adds a little thrill to it, darling,” he whispered, clever fingers undoing her bra, so he could gain better access to her breasts. Pushing it out of the way, he brushed his thumbs over the undersides of her breasts, causing her to take a jagged breath in. Still cupping her breasts, he rubbed thumbs over her nipples, making her tilt her head back against the metal framework behind her.

“Lu-ci-fer.” She gave the word three syllables as his clever hands roamed over her. She decided she’d missed out on a lot during her high school years, as she’d never snuck under the bleachers to make out or cop a feel when she had been a teenager. She was now immensely grateful for the split in the back of her skirt as his hand dipped under her waistband and cupped her through her knickers. She knew from the especially lewd grin that flashed on his face that he had felt how wet she was. “This is why you agreed to come with me tonight wasn’t it?”

“Well, I was just considering fun and games at home, but having you here, under the bleachers, fulfilling one of those teenage experiences I know you missed out on does make up for the boring speeches,” he said, now running his hands over her butt and under the hem of her skirt. He teased them along the edges of her knickers, sending goose bumps over her. He hooked his fingers in the waistband and pulled them down. Then one clever hand made its way back up between her legs and slid between her folds. People were walking past somewhere nearby, talking amongst themselves. Evidently one mother had imbibed a little too freely of the champagne provided for the evening and was telling someone else all about her romp with a male escort in Paris.

Hearing the woman’s extremely detailed description of her activities made them both more aroused. As Lucifer slid those clever fingers inside her, and held her with the other hand, Chloe undid his belt. Then she found the button on his pants and opened it, unzipping them and freeing him. She stroked fingers lightly along his length, eliciting a grunt of pleasure from him. She slid her own hand between her legs for a minute, coating her own fingers, then withdrawing, she gripped him firmly and thumbed back his foreskin, then stroked her hand towards his body and back again. He jerked slightly when she squeezed lightly as she reached the base of his cock.

“Mmm, you naughty little minx,” he said, voice low, lips brushing against her ear. His Detective gave superb blow jobs and hand jobs, to the point where it was occasionally embarrassing for him to be on the receiving end because she could make him lose control so quickly. The rather drunk woman was still talking, and it was making it harder for him to focus on what he was doing. Bringing her so close to the edge she’d tip over with little provocation, he withdrew his fingers from his Detective.

She protested the loss of contact but stroked him for a bit longer, watching his eyes flash in the light from the stadium lights that helped create the shadows under the bleachers. Then she wrapped her legs around him, and guided his cock inside her, muffling a moan in his shoulder as he filled her. His hands came to rest under her bum, holding her in place as they moved together. She found his mouth with her own and smothered his own moans with a kiss.

Moving her head, she trailed her lips along his jaw and laid her lips against his ear. In barely a whisper she said, “Fucking under the bleachers like horny teenagers has never been quite so sexy until now.”

His response was a muffled groan, his head buried in her hair. His thrusts grew harder but slightly less rhythmic, which she knew meant he was going to cum soon. She wriggled her hips slightly, changing position so her clit was more stimulated with their thrusts. She let her head drop back again, her fingers in his hair as they both approached climax. With a muffled sound he thrust one last time and they both orgasmed her just slightly before him.

They sagged against each other, Lucifer having to grasp on of the metal poles for support and sandwiching Chloe between himself and the framework to keep her upright. Sucking in a few deeper breaths, she unwrapped her legs from his waist and tested her weight on her feet. She seemed to be okay. He stepped back slowly, allowing her time to grab hold if she was a bit unsteady. She put her underwear back in place - undies and bra, and raked her fingers through her hair. Thankfully, she’d worn it loose, but decided she needed to make a quick pit stop on the way back to the main area. She looked at Lucifer and saw he looked exactly like someone who’d just had a very involved quick fuck somewhere. He definitely needed to stop off in a bathroom and fix his hair as best he could.

“You look like you just had sex,” she murmured to him as they made their way out from under the bleachers.

“Well, I just did.”

“I know. I was there. But you might want to fix your hair and your jacket before we go back. You do have a reputation to uphold, or so you keep telling me anyway.”

“You may have a point there Detective.” He looked around as they began walking back to the main part of the school. “Ah look, a men’s room. That’ll work.”

Chloe smiled to herself as he dashed in. She saw a sign for the ladies' room nearby and entered to check her own appearance.


	5. The Art Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer get distracted after conducting an at an art gallery with a very interesting display.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> Trope/Kink: Clothed Sex  
> Quote: “They don’t call it the Devil’s doorbell for nothing.”  
> Trope/Kink: Public Sex

“Lucifer, what are you doing?” Chloe asked, exasperated with her partner, again. They’d just finished interviewing someone regarding the victim on their latest case and were now walking through the exhibitions in the art gallery. Lucifer appeared to be touching a statue rather inappropriately. 

“Do not touch the statue’s penis!” she hissed once she realised what he was doing. 

“Well, Detective, this is supposed to be the Devil, aka, yours truly. But clearly the artist has never seen me naked, because that is far too outlandish even for me.” Lucifer gestured to the statue’s penis, which was, Chloe noted, exceptionally large. “I mean, they don’t call it the Devil’s doorbell for nothing, but you could poke an eye out with that.”

“Is that a horse penis?”

“Well, Detective, I don’t really take much notice of animal anatomy, so I couldn’t say for sure, but it must be a fairly large mammal.” He leered suggestively at her. “You could let the artist know their mistake, you know. I’d be happy to model for them.” He wiggled his hips suggestively. 

Chloe had to bite back a laugh, but said firmly, “No. I am not telling the artist that they got my boyfriend’s penis size wrong. That is just too weird. Let’s go.”

The exhibition was a celebration of sexuality and all things carnal. They passed a painting that cause them both to pause. 

“Is that….” Chloe trailed off. She was fairly certain that she was looking at the ‘Eiffel Tower’ move Lucifer had mentioned once.

“An Eiffel Tower? Yes it is,” Lucifer said, admiration in his tone. “It’s rather well painted. Very detailed.”

“Well, I guess it might be fun if you like to share. I don’t.” Chloe was pretty sure the tips of her ears had turned pink. They continued walking and had almost made it out of the gallery when they were confronted by a life-sized statue of a couple, in exquisite detail, clearly mid-copulation. It was extremely lifelike. 

“Um.” Chloe said, unable to tear her eyes away.

“Yes.” Lucifer cleared his throat, now painfully aware of his Detective’s proximity. He noticed a door nearby that had a picture of stairs and a sign that said ‘Staff Only’, and grabbing her hand, steered them over to it. Noting it was locked, he used his ability to unlock any door to open it and hauled her through it.

Chloe had barely any time to register what was happening before his hands were in her hair and he was crushing his mouth to hers, clearly overstimulated from the exhibition. They appeared to be standing in the bottom of a stairwell; the stairs leading up to the offices and other private businesses above the gallery. 

“Lucifer,” she said, panting slightly when she gently pushed him back. She didn’t mind, but he clearly needed to settle down before they went out in public. His erection was extremely obvious - a person would have to be blind to miss it. He may not have been as well endowed as the statue that was supposed to be him, but he wasn’t exactly small either.

“Apologies Detective, I just-” he broke off, clearly flustered and uncomfortable. Taking pity on him, she stepped further into the stairwell, now standing under the stairs, where it was fairly shadowy and they were slightly less likely to be seen. She beckoned him closer, and a second later her back was against the wall, and his hands were rather frantically undoing the front of her pants.

He plunged his fingers into her underwear and then seconds later into her, finding her clit and stroking it rapidly. 

_God, even when he’s in a hurry, he’s good_ , Chloe thought, as she fought to bite back a moan as his deft fingers slid into her. She decided to help the process along by undoing his belt and undoing the opening in his suit pants. Instantly he was free - she had been fairly certain he’d skipped boxers that morning and she’d been proven right. 

He withdrew his fingers and pushed her pants down her hips, then cupping her butt with his hands, he nudged her legs further apart with his knees, and slid his cock into her with one thrust. She gasped slightly at the sensation as she still a little tight, but then he began thrusting in earnest and she lowered her head against his shoulder.

Suddenly a door high above them slammed and footsteps began to echo in the stairwell. Chloe wasn’t about to get caught having sex in a stairwell, so she reached between their joined bodies and stroked Lucifer’s balls, causing his throat to bobble as he bit back a moan of his own. She continued, knowing that in particular could make him cum much faster than he would without it.

Now his thrusting became much less co-ordinated and more frantic, his breathing just as hard and fast as hers. His belt buckle clinked and the part of Chloe’s brain that wasn’t hazed over by the thorough fucking she was receiving, hoped that whoever was still coming down the stairwell couldn’t hear it. Finally, with a muffled grunt, he shuddered against her. She moved her hand from his balls to her clit to finish her own pleasure and sagged against him. 

Hearing the footsteps speeding up and now getting extremely close, they quickly adjusted their clothing to its proper positions and snuck back through the door they’d gone through. Both of them avoided looking at anything in the gallery except for the door. 


	6. A Surprise At LUX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe turns the tables on her Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope/Kink: Dirty Talk  
> Location: Lux (bar, booth, dance floor)  
> Quote: “I see you’ve found my love handles.”

Chloe Decker had a plan. She had been out of town for several days, at a training seminar. Lucifer had had prior commitments at LUX and hadn’t been able to join her. She'd missed him - his ridiculously inappropriate innuendos that almost never failed to make her laugh, his often waspish commentary, and just his general presence in her life. She’d become accustomed to spending most of her time with him. Checking the time, she picked up her phone and video called him, zooming in enough that he wouldn’t be able to make out where she actually was.

“Hello Detective,” he answered, practically purring the greeting in the way he did when it was just them.

“Hello Lucifer,” she said, smiling at him. “How are you?”

“I’d be much better if I had my favourite Detective here, but other than that, I’m well,” he replied, a cheeky smile on his face.

“I’d love to be there as well, but I’ll be home soon. Meanwhile, I was thinking maybe we could play a little game.”

“Well, darling, I’d love to, but I need to play my set downstairs in a few minutes.”

“Oh, I know. We’re going to play whilst you’re downstairs.” Chloe licked her lips to moisten them.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow but said, “Alright, you’ve intrigued me, Detective.”

“Good. Now, do you still have those earbuds I brought you?”

“Um.” He looked about and found the infernal things. He waved them across the front of the camera. “These?”

“Yes, those. Turn them on and put them somewhere where you’ll hear me, but no-one will see them.”

“Oh-ho. I think I’m going to like this game.”

Chloe hummed. “You probably will. Now put your phone in your pocket and get going, the crowds are awaiting.”

The screen went dark as the phone slid into his pocket. Chloe listened as she heard him walk to the elevator and call it. Once she heard the doors slide close, she spoke again. “You in the elevator now?”

“Yes, darling.”

“Remember that time where we’d been downstairs with everyone and it was Valentine’s day, and the whole club was like one big heaving mass arousal? We couldn’t wait to get out hands on each other and just barely made it to the elevator. That was fun.” She heard him groan through the mic on the ear buds.

“Detective, if you keep talking to me like that, I will not be able to get out of the elevator.”

“Oh, but you see, that’s all part of the game. I’m going to make you cum downstairs without me touching you.”

He purred. “Detective.”

“I know you’re going to enjoy every bit of it. You love the idea of getting off in public. How many times have you gotten me off in public or fucked me in public just this year?”

He let loose a slightly strangled laugh. The elevator pinged, and she heard the doors open due to the sudden increase in volume. She knew he made his way to the piano as she heard him pass people, gently but politely fending off requests or offers of companionship. “Sorry darling, strictly a one-woman Devil now.”

The volume in the club decreased suddenly, and Chloe assumed he was sitting at the piano now. She heard him press the keys to begin whatever song he had to play. She let him play for a while, wanting to wait for him to be pulled into the music. Once she knew he would be, she spoke softly, knowing he’d hear her but no-one else would.

“I love watching you play piano. Those lovely long fingers of yours, so talented in pulling music from the keys. I love to imagine you playing me like you play your piano, hitting just the right notes as you make me cum.” She heard a definite mis-key in his performance and grinned to herself. She stood from where she was sitting and began to walk, heading towards her bed.

“Speaking of pianos,” she said as he moved into the next song, “I love it when you carry me and sit me on the piano keys, making it protest because you’re going to play me, not it. I think if it was possible for inanimate objects to be jealous, your piano definitely would be. Especially when you’re really turned on and take me there right on the piano.”

There was another mistake, although potentially less noticeable than the previous one. She had heard it though, which was all she needed. He finished the number, and the crowd applauded. “Yes, well, thank you. Enjoy yourselves.”

Se heard the music from the club’s sound system swell in volume again. She also thought she heard him sigh, although it was a little hard to tell over the music. However, with his enhanced hearing, she knew he could still hear her. “Go sit in our booth - you know, the one in the corner near the bar. Once you’re sitting there, take your phone out of your pocket and prop it somehow so I can see your face. Then order a drink.”

Positioning herself carefully, she blanked the video from her end. She didn’t want him to see where she now was and end the game too soon. She saw his face on screen, sitting in the booth where she’d asked him to. He must have been using the table number to hold up his phone because he was on a slight angle. He ordered his drink from one of the waitresses then sat back, waiting to see what else his Detective would do.

“The seminar is so boring. It got extended by a half-day so I won’t be home until late tomorrow.” She kept up the light banter, easing him into relaxing again. She watched his throat work as he swallowed his whiskey and almost got too distracted. Shaking herself, she changed the topic.

“So anyway, I was thinking, once you pick me up from the airport, you could take me back to my place, and we can Netflix and chill, if you want to. Trixie is with Dan all this week so we wouldn’t be interrupted.” His throat bobbed at the suggestiveness in her tone and he grinned lustfully at the phone screen.

“That does sound fun, my dear,” he said.

“Not quite as fun as that weekend a few weeks ago. You know, the one where you nearly exploded because I used that slightly curved dildo on you and it ran along your prostrate. You really looked like how a fallen angel should then; hair rumpled, ass slightly in the air, one leg bent and your cock hard and ready. I could have sold a picture of you lying like that with your wings out for millions.” Chloe watched as he shifted, her words clearly affecting him as his pupils dilated with her words.

Her words had brought that particular weekend of sexcapades back in to Lucifer’s mind in full colour. His Detective had been studying, apparently, and it well and truly paid off for both of them. He felt himself harden and was glad he’d chosen to wear boxers - they’d save his suit pants.

“You got so excited I thought your cock was going to explode or potentially you were going to explode. Much like now I suppose.” She smiled to herself watching him in the flickery lights of the club. “Now, you have to keep both hands where I can see them. No touching yourself.” He placed both hands on the table in front of him.

“Good. Now, have I ever told you just how much I like your cock? Hmm, I don’t think I have. I mean, I’d seen you naked several times before we were actually together. You’re such an exhibitionist. But I digress. That night after the sting at LUX with Jed and we finally got together, I was a tiny bit worried but then I was to busy getting the best oral I’d ever had, to need to worry. Then I got the chance to taste it. I do enjoy stroking it and sucking it. It’s so responsive too. When you finally put your cock in my pussy, it was truly spectacular - definitely the best part.”

 _Dear Dad, if she keeps this up I will explode into a million pieces_ , Lucifer thought to himself, his fingers flexing on the shiny surface of the table in front of him.

“Do go on,” he said, gritting his teeth slightly.

“Hmm. I never actually told you about my proper sex dream about you did I? Only that I had one. Well, it was just after the first Girl’s Night. In the dream we came out of the elevator in the penthouse and we’re half-undressing each other. I manage to get your jacket and shirt off all while we’re still making out like our lives depend on it. I wrap my legs around your waist and we just make it to the couch. I’ve got my fingers running through your hair and then POP, you’ve got horns. This was before I knew you didn’t have them, but in the dream you broke the kiss and looked at me and said, ‘I see you’ve found my love handles’. I just grabbed them and we went back to making out. Unfortunately on that occasion I got interrupted by Maze, who was watching me like a creepy pervert. But eventually the dream did come back, and we ended up fucking right there on the couch, me holding onto your love handles.”

His hands made fists on the table now, as he clearly struggled to gain some semblance of control.

“I want to make you lose control and cum for me. Imagine my lips around your cock, sucking until you think you can’t take any more, than I release you and start playing with your balls, running my tongue down the back of your cock. I love making it do that little twitch that tells me you’re just about ready to cum. Are you ready now? Do you want to cum for me?”

His head tipped back, covering it in shadow, and his throat worked furiously as he came with a shudder, his breath heavy and uneven. She turned the video back on whilst his eyes were still closed, then stepped back so he could see her when they opened. He opened his eyes and they remained slightly unfocused while his brain rebooted his system. He glanced at his phone and saw the video on Chloe’s end was back on. She appeared to be standing in familiar surroundings.

“You going to come upstairs now?” she asked, as she posed herself in the doorway of the bedroom in the penthouse. His employees had helped her sneak in earlier and once he was at the piano she’d positioned herself in the shadowy area near the elevator. Once the club music started again it was a simple matter to call the elevator and go upstairs. She had arranged for one of the staff to call the elevator at a predetermined time so he didn’t notice it had been on the upper level.

“Detective.” He grabbed his phone and made his way not-so-politely through club-goers, desperate to get upstairs to his woman.


End file.
